


A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant To Be

by jubilee_line



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Based on a song, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I need a hug too, I'm Sorry, Implied Past Romantic Relationship, Insane Wilbur Soot, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Oneshot, Overly dramatic block bois, Past Relationship(s), Short Story, Suicide, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, both are morally ambiguous, but no romance, dream team, dreamteamsmp, dtsmp - Freeform, happy ending or sad ending you choose, i made a playlist you can listen to whilst reading if you want :), l'manburg, manburg, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, no beta we die like men, president!schlatt, schlattbur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilee_line/pseuds/jubilee_line
Summary: In a universe where Wilbur and Tommy are outcasts to the Manberg run by Schlatt, an altercation leads to the order of death on sight of the fugitives. A hopeless late-night walk leads to the two leaders meeting and the clash of new hatred and old feelings leads to an unexpected outcome.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide (marked within the text - feel free to read until the marker and then go to the next chapter for the happier ending without suicide)

**Inspired by the song A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant To Be by Jess Benko and loosely based upon events of the DreamSMP.**

**Playlist to listen to whilst reading: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2hxoVePhnT1dRsOoFFXOI0?si=4qLNCU-5Sli9csF1V7IW7A (link also in my profile for mobile users)**

**TW: suicide - I have marked this separately and written an alternate ending so if suicide is triggering, read to the trigger warning within the text and go to the next chapter for a happier ending.**

_"Stranger, that's all I see_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be_ _"_

Enough was enough. Wilbur had reached his breaking point. He needed to see the land which was once his, and his friends (if you could call them friends anymore), even just from afar. Is it still living when you have lost everything you once hold dearest to you? When you are an outcast from your own land? When even your own son has disowned you? He was well aware of the consequences, he knew what would happen if he was caught but Wilbur was significantly past the point of caring.

_{2 weeks prior}_

_"Citizens of Manburg!" Schlatt's triumphant voice rang out as the inhabitants watched intently, eyes full of admiration - and perhaps fear - as their leader gave his latest speech._

_Wilbur and Tommy observed in silence_ , _peering out from behind the towering oak trees standing proud on the hills of great nation. Tommy glanced over to Wilbur, trying to distinguish any emotions, but his face remained stone cold, expression unreadable even to he who was closest to him._

_Wilbur only allowed his eyes the luxury of admiring the leader for a heartbeat before quickly banishing those thoughts in favour of far more reasonable ones. He was dragged out of_ _his_ _mind by an oh-so-familiar voice._

" _It's been another great week!" He boomed, the wind carrying his voice for miles._ "Yet _another battle won, as it should be my friends. Nothing can ever come close to defeating our nation. Manburg is as_ _powerful_ _as ever!" There were some cheers from the crowd. Even Tubbo, let out a whoop as he stood next to his leader. Wilbur could see the pained look on Tommy's face and rested his hand on the younger's shoulder as a gesture of comfort. It was not going to save his best friend who, quite frankly, didn't seem like he needed saving but it was all he could offer. At the beginning, when L'Manburg had newly fallen and Schlatt came into his democratically elected role, he would sneak out whenever he could to visit his closest friend, Tommy. Even as the leader's right-hand man, he risked it all every time just to see him._

_But the visits became sporadic._

_First, it was every other day, then twice a week, a couple times a month, and now it had been 5 weeks without a single visit. And it stung. T_ _ommy did not care about L'Manburg or being in power, all he wanted was his Tubbo back. His mind flitted through memories, so few of them not containing his friend and it was so painful that he wanted it all to stop. He would rather not think at all than feel the all-consuming pain of no longer being with his best friend, of being forgotten, replaced._

_Schlatt continued his oration, basking in victory. Earlier that week, there had been a spat at the border. Quackity had discovered Tommy lurking too close to their territory, and Wilbur rushed to his defence, but Fundy and Eret were nearby and a short fight ensued. The outcasts fought valiantly, but were easily defeated. They had nowhere near the quality of weapons and armour that the Manburgians possessed, nor did they have the determination; they were tired of fighting. They lacked the drive that they once had, and their superficial bravado was evident, the fight only lasting minutes._

_Wilbur so badly wanted to turn away and run as fast as he physically could. The location did not matter, so long as the wind would not carry even a whisper of the leader's declamation. But he forced himself to stay. He rooted his feet to the ground, clad in worn-out leather boots; remnants of the man he once was, and forced himself to listen._

_"...This is the last straw. From this moment forward, if Wilbur Soot or Tommy dare step foot on our land, do not hesitate to kill them." The leader proclaimed manically, his words laced with poison, as if simply saying the names of the wanted men would leave a bitter taste in him mouth. Wilbur could just about see Niki's face fall, her eyes glassing over as she desperately attempted to retain a stoic and defiant expression and his heart ached. Niki was his best friend, quite like Tubbo was Tommy's and Schlatt had kept her under strict surveillance. Although there was never anything romantic between them quite like many would tease them about, he truly did care about her. Wilbur's head was racing, simply attempting to process what he had just heard when he felt a tug on his arm._

_"Will." Tommy hissed, attempting to grab the older's attention. "Wilbur, we need to go."_

_Wilbur simply nodded in response, glancing over to the blond-haired boy before heading off into the forest, Tommy following close behind._

_The speech was not over, but he had heard enough._

_{Present day}_

Wilbur wove swiftly through the trees of the forest, light on his feet, trying to minimise any noise that he made; and he thought he was doing a great job. The gentle rustle of disturbed leaves and the occasional snapping of a twig blended in with the symphony of owl's cries and the scurrying of squirrels... or so he thought. He could see the light of the city emanating out from over the hill and this just urged him on faster, the thrill of it getting to his head.

Until a blinding white light shone directly in his eyes and he froze like a deer in the headlights. There was no getting out of this one.

"Well, if it isn't Wilbur Soot." Schlatt's voice was quieter than normal but still managed to have that same brassy quality that clung onto the air and would seemingly carry for miles. "What is it this time, huh? Trying to blow up the city? Coming to kidnap a citizen?" He antagonised, slowly walking closer, a gun now drawn and pointing directly at the taller's head.

"I..." He started, his face showing the tiniest bit of emotion before he remembered to 'switch it off'. Schlatt caught it though. Of course he would. "I needed to see it... L'Manburg... just one more time." He spoke slowly and controlled, standing still as he watched the leader stalk around him like a cat might taunt his prey.

"Oh, Manburg, you mean?" Schlatt smirked. "Manburg has been thriving since you and the boy left."

"Has it? Or has everyone been forced into submission by a cruel and callous leader who only gives a shit about the economy?" Wilbur taunted.

"Democratically elected leader, might I add... Since I was voted in, everyone is happy. Your son, your girlfriend-"

"You know bloody well that Niki isn't my girlfriend." Wilbur interrupted, his voice low but hostile. 

"Of course I do... love." He spat, letting out a bitter laugh, only a few feet from Wilbur as he started to move closer, the taller slowly backing away from him. "And to think I once thought I loved _you._ " He pushed the gun into the Wilbur's chest as he stumbled back into a tree, the bark digging into his palms as he held on for support. "How could I have been so stupid as to love you." 

"But we had a good time, did we not?" Wilbur shot back.

"I would forget it if I could."

"You don't mean that, though."

Schlatt just dropped his gaze in response, collecting his cluttered thoughts to find the right response.

"Perhaps in another life, Johnathon, we could have been together." Wilbur started softly, his voice no longer hostile, only filled with reminiscence as Schlatt's face fell with the name he hadn't been called in years. "Maybe in some other universe we're living a happy life somewhere... maybe we share a flat and-and we have a kitten... you always did want a cat, didn't you J."

"Stop it." Schlatt growled, his voice cracking, pushing the gun harder into the Brit's chest.

"Tommy and Tubbo would always come over and visit and as annoying as they are we would still miss them when they were gone." 

"Stop." His voice was barely audible, a mere whisper, but no less intense than anything else he had said.

"I hope, in the other life, we're happy, J, I really do."

"I'm going to have to kill you." Schlatt said shakily, sounding more like he was convincing himself than Wilbur.

"I know." Will responded, looking deep into Schlatt's cocoa eyes, lit up only by the abandoned flashlight, long forgotten on the floor.

"Just do it Schlatt." Wilbur started, and the shorted actually looked surprised. "Kill me, please."

"I-" Schlatt started, but was cut off.

"Just shoot me J, right there in the heart." Wilbur's voice became manic, getting louder, his eyes wild.

"No-"

"DO IT!" He shouted, his voice hoarse and grating as he reached up to the gun pressed against his chest.

"I can't." Schlatt's voice cracked as he spoke, weak and broken. He stumbled backwards, falling down to his knees, his head hung in shame as he pushed the gun away from him, hoping it would get lost among the crisp autumnal leaves which littered the floor.

"I can't do it. I can't." He muttered over and over, his eyes glassy, eyes fixated on his lap. He didn't even notice Wilbur start to move, he was consumed by emotion and just didn't know how to feel.

**!!TW - suicide from this point forward. Feel free to skip to the next chapter where the alternate happy ending will be!!**

"I'm so weak!" Schlatt said a little louder, as the taller, unbeknownst to him, retrieved the gun. "I want to hate you, Wilbur, I really do, but deep down, some fucked up part of me still loves you and..." he trailed off, snapping out of his trance by the sound of the Brit's footsteps.

"You know, Schlatt, I really do hope I get to see you in another lifetime." Will said with an anguished expression as he took in his ex-lover crumpled on the floor and brought the gun up from his side.

"Wilbur-"

"Goodbye, J." He said softly, his voice gentle with love as a ringing of a bullet echoed through the night and the rustle of the woods fell silent.

"WILBUR!!" Schlatt screamed in anguish as he ran over to the Brit. "Wilbur no" he sobbed as he took the older's face into his hand, feeling for a pulse, or a breath or anything, knowing that there was no way he could have survived a bullet to his brains.

"Will." He whispered, his voice cracking as he lent over his ex-lover, sobbing hysterically. He didn't move til dawn, his voice lost from screaming and eyes red from crying until he ran out of tears. It was Tubbo who found the leader early the next day, his dead enemy in his lap as he sat there in silence, his body shaking. It shook him hard too. In any other situation he would have comforted his leader but he just couldn't bear to see the man who was like his brother with his brains blown out. He backed away as he ran back into the city, tears streaming down his face as he broke the news.

Why did it have to end this way?

" _Stranger, who knows all my secrets_  
_Can pull me apart and break my heart_  
_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be"_


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate (slightly happier) ending

"I'm so weak!" Schlatt said a little louder, as the taller, unbeknownst to him, retrieved the gun. "I want to hate you, Wilbur, I really do, but deep down, some fucked up part of me still loves you and..." he trailed off, snapped out of his trance by the crunching of russet leaves under and approaching footsteps.

"You know, Johnathon, I really do hope I get to see you in another lifetime." Will said with an anguished expression as he took in his ex-lover crumpled on the floor and a shaking hand brought the gun up from his side.

"Wilbur-"

"Goodbye, J." He said softly, his voice gentle with love but before he could put the gun in his mouth and fire, Schlatt had grabbed it from him, fixing the safety before throwing it as far as he could in the other direction **(I'm British I don't know how guns work help me)**. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the Brit, pulling him into a hug, arms tight around him.

"Johnathan let me go please I can't do this anymore." Wilbur whispered into his ear as he struggled to free himself from the smaller's string grip. "I don't want to live like this, I _can't_ keep living like this."

"I'm not losing you again, not like this." Schlatt's voice was as soft as he could make it and filled with pain. "Please." He added, his voice a whisper barely heard even by Wilbur.

Schlatt experimentally moved one of his hands, seeing how the older would react as he started to rub his back soothingly and Wilbur's legs gave out as he collapsed into the American. He held the smaller so tightly he could barely breathe and he grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as sobs wracked his body.

Schlatt just held him, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words into his ear.

Their relationship was by no means fixed, but it was a start, and both knew that they didn't want to leave each other another time.


End file.
